


Don't Make It a Colour Theme

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Erica, POV Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is like Game of Thrones without the murder. And just like with Game of Thrones, Erica rather watches than be a part of the drama.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Lydia/Erica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make It a Colour Theme

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Erica’s decided she loves high school. There are always some assholes who try to ruin it for everybody else, but if you ignore those, it’s pretty awesome. Raging hormones, scandal, intrigue. It’s like Game of Thrones without all the murder.

And just like with Game of Thrones, Erica rather watches it than be a part of it. She’s always managed to stay under the radar. People tend to leave her alone because her seizures scare them, even now, with her new medication and fewer seizures. Boyd is basically her only friend, and he’s even further under the radar than her.

‘Why is Lydia Martin staring at me?’ Erica hisses at Boyd.

The boy doesn’t react and continues reading his book. So Erica starts poking him with a pen until he looks up. Boyd looks over to the other side of the cafeteria where Lydia and her groupies are gathered.

‘I don’t know,’ he shrugs and goes back to his book.

‘You’re a useless friend,’ Erica mutters. She throws another glance at Lydia before going back to her lunch.

~

‘I think I’m becoming a player. Or a _pawn_ ,’ Erica adds in horror.

They’re sitting in chemistry, and Lydia is staring at her again. It’s been happening all week. Whenever Erica looks up, she’ll find Lydia looking at her. She’s not sure what to make of that look. Lydia isn’t squinting her eyes, or pursing her lips at her, so she’s not going to die a slow death. But it’s not a blank look either. The look that means you’re invisible to her. The way Lydia looks at her is… soft?

That’s not a word Erica would’ve thought to ever use for Lydia Martin, because Lydia Martin is sharp. She cuts with her words and eyes. She flips her hair at you and your life is over.

But one corner of Lydia’s mouth is slightly ticked up, like she’s holding back a smile, and the rest of her face is completely relaxed, so soft is the only word Erica can use for the expression.

‘What are you talking about?’ Boyd asks. ‘Are you writing all this down?’

‘Chemistry is the least of my worries if Lydia Martin is putting me on the board.’

Boyd puts the beaker down with a sigh. ‘I’m sure that whatever she has planned won’t happen in Chem class.’ He taps her notebook. ‘Now, write.’

‘I really need to find a more useful friend,’ Erica complains. ‘Do you think Scott is shopping for a new best friend? He seems like the helpful type.’

‘Write,’ is all Boyd says.

~

Two days later, Erica is moving from worry to full-blown paranoia. It’s no longer just Lydia who is giving her looks. She’s caught Allison smiling at her, Jackson frowning at her, and Danny was definitely giving her a questioning look. Something is about to happen.

‘Boyd?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Will you open my locker for me?’

‘Why?’

‘Because I want to live.’

Boyd groans and walks away.

Maybe she should confront Lydia about this. Just pull her aside and ask her what is going on. The problem is that whenever she talks to Lydia she feels like she has to defend herself, like she has to proof that she’s just as good. And over the past week, with all those looks, it’s only gotten worse.

Yesterday, when Lydia had asked her for a pen, Erica had had to biter her tongue so she wouldn’t blurt out that Lydia should just memorize it all with her big brain. But she’d managed to restrain herself and given Lydia her best pen. Which was also the only pen that worked for more than three words at a time.

Erica opens her locker carefully. She’s seen what’s come out of lockers when their owners were targeted. But nothing happens, and Erica breathes a small sigh of relief.

‘Hey, Erica,’ Lydia says from behind her.

Erica stiffens and turns slowly. Lydia is looking at her again with The Look. There’s a small smile on her lips and Erica has trouble moving her eyes up to Lydia’s sparkling eyes.

‘Hey, Lydia,’ she says, a little sharper than she intended.

Lydia’s smile slips a little, but it quickly returns.

‘Here,’ she says. She’s holding out Erica’s pen. ‘I forgot to give this back to you.’

‘Thanks.’ Erica takes her pen back and tries to turn back to her locker, expecting Lydia to walk away, but the girl moves even closer, trapping Erica in place with her back against her locker.

Lydia’s hand disappears inside her bag for a moment. When it comes back out there’s a small purple envelope in it. Erica takes that too, and stares at it. When she looks back up, she’s left staring at Lydia’s retreating back.

Erica looks back down at the envelope in her hands. She’s seen these around school. They’re invitations to Lydia’s birthday party. Except, there’s now that Lydia would-

‘Holy shit,’ Erica whispers, when she tears open the envelope and a handwritten invitation falls out, inviting her to Lydia Martin’s seventeenth birthday party the following Saturday

~

It’s Saturday and Erica is catching up on her Math homework. She’s behind and she doesn’t have anything better to do, since she won’t be going to Lydia’s party. She doesn’t belong in that crowd, even if the current crowd is half the school. Lydia might be picky with her friends, but when it comes to parties she likes lots of people.

Erica stares at the problem she’s been trying to solve for the past ten minutes. It doesn’t make any more sense now than it did at first. She hates Math and thoughts of Lydia and her party popping up every few seconds, aren’t helping. She keeps seeing Lydia’s face as she handed her that invitation.

In the days after the Invitation Incident, Erica had to admit to herself that maybe she liked Lydia a little more than she’d admitted to herself. The first thing she did when she’d gotten home that day was going through her closet for an outfit. When she realized that she didn’t have anything to wear, she also realized she didn’t have any money to buy something new, which also meant no money for a present. This had led to her decision to not go to the party at all. Her mom or one of Boyd’s sisters could’ve lent her something. But would Lydia even notice she wasn’t there? Erica doubted it.

She drops her head on her books and groans. What if Lydia asks her where she was? What if she _doesn’t_?

There’s a knock on her door makes Erica turns her head, seeing her mother standing in the doorway.

‘There’s someone here for you,’ her mom says.

Erica frowns, but sits up. She thought Boyd was babysitting his sister. Besides, he usually just walks up. Maybe he brought his little sister with him. She hopes so because they would be the perfect distraction. But when her mother steps aside, it’s not Boyd who walks into the room.

‘Lydia?’ Erica shoots off her chair, pulling out her messy top bun in one quick movement. There’s nothing she can do about the sweatpants, tough. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘You’re not planning on coming to my party,’ Lydia says in lieu of an answer.

‘No, uhm, I still have a lot of homework. And-‘ Erica’s next words are lost when her brain blanks at the sight of Lydia in a tight dress, her hair perfectly curled and pulled over one shoulder. And those heels are making Lydia’s legs look even more amazing than they are.

Lydia walks over to Erica’s desk and grabs the book she was studying earlier. ‘We were supposed to do this last week.’

‘Math isn’t really my forte.’

Lydia looks from the book to Erica to the book again. Then, she walks over the bed, kicks off her shoes and sits down.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Helping you,’ Lydia says simply, and pats the bed next to her.

Erica grabs her pen and notebook in a daze. She sits down gingerly, scared that Lydia will get up if she makes the wrong move. ‘Why?’

‘Because I like you, and I don’t want Math to stop us from doing something together. I like Math too much for that.’

‘Oh.’ Erica stares at Lydia in wonder. Lydia is giving up her party to help her. Oh god, the party. ‘Won’t they miss you at your party?’

Lydia shrugs. ‘I’m sure Jackson, Danny and Allison will be able to entertain them.’

‘Oh.’ Erica smiles down at her notebook. She can still feel Lydia’s eyes on her. When she looks up, The Look is on Lydia’s face again. ‘I like you, too.’

The Look turns into something that Erica has never seen before. Lydia’s smile is wide and happy. Her posture relaxes and she shuffles closer to Erica. Lydia moves in for a kiss just as Erica turns her head back to her book, and Lydia’s lips land on her cheek.

Erica huffs out a laugh. ‘We should try that again.’

This time when Lydia moves in, Erica meets her halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
